Give Me Something
by AzconaAbsoluteTrash
Summary: Chat Noir had always liked Ladybug, and Marinette had always liked Adrien, and neither one of them thought that would ever change. Until a new student arrives at school and everything is thrown off balance. Marinette starts having unexplained feelings for this new kid, and Adrien's confused at why he's so jealous about it. The question? Who does Marinette's heart really belong to?
1. Chapter 1

**So, I know this is going to be a lot like my story Trouble Maker, but sadly, as of now I'm not planning on continuing Trouble Maker. The story recieved great feedback from you guys, but I messed up the story entirely and took it too far. I no longer liked the story line. I'm leaving Trouble Maker up, but it's (for right now) discountinued. So I decided to write this new story! Hope you guys like it!**

 _ **(Song -**_ _ **Give Me Something / by Seafret**_ _ **)**_

Chloe Bourgeois was the center of all gossip at College Francoise Dupont. She not only had everything, but knew everything. Everything about everyone and what was going on. So it was no surprise when Marinette heard Chloe every morning chattering on about what her father had told her or what famous celebrity was staying at the hotel. It was the expected. What wasn't expected though? Alya running to meet her with some gossip of her own.

Marinette set her hand on Alya's shoulder, as the brunette tried to catch her breath. She rested her hands on her knees while heaving from how far she had ran. Alya didn't waste a second though. She stood straight again trying to speak clearly to Marinette.

"Breath Alya." Marinette said, giggling a bit, watching as her friend frantically waved around her hands. When Alya finally seemed to be able to breath normally again, she grabbed for her phone in her pocket.

"I have some news for you girl! Look at this!" Alya opened her phone, flipping through some social media app before reaching Chloe's profile.

 _'Of course._ ' Marinette thought bitterly. ' _Who else better than Chloe to get all the gossip from?'_

Alya looked up at her bluenette friend, only to see her frowning down. "Don't make that face Mari! It'll get stuck like that!" Both girls laughed as they walked up the school stairs. Most of their classmates were outside in the schoolyard, but Marinette noticed a lot missing. Now that she thought about it, everyone seemed to be acting a bit off. A bit...excited?

"Why is everyone acting so weird Alya?" Marinette asked, turning to her friend. "That's what I've been trying to tell you about!" Before Alya could say another word, they heard a loud crash from inside the school, and many screams. Girly screams. The two friends looked at eachother before rushing the rest of the way up the steps and through the school doors. Inside, a group of teenagers (mostly girls) standing in a group frantically yelling at whoever stood in the middle.

Marinette then understood. Most of the female population at the school acted this way when Adrien first arrived at their school. It had to be another celebrity or someone along that line. That must be what Alya had to tell her.

As if on cue, the brunette spoke up beside her. "Ellis Walker, teen singer and songwriter who's been in the spotlight for about a year now." Marinette's eyes widened at the somewhat familiar name, as the crowd in front of her started to break apart. "He's a singer? What's a song by him?" Alya seemed to think for a minute, before humming a tune quietly. Marinette almost immediatly picked it up. It was a song that was quite popular right now, but wasn't an annoying pop piece that was being overplayed. She happened to like the song a lot.

As the crowd broke apart, Marinette's eyes focused on the tall brunette trying to flee from the middle. She was met with a tall, sturdy figure, a bit taller than herself. His hair was a dark brown, and was cut a bit like Kim's, but longer and not as pointy. What caught her through, were his eyes. They were blue like hers but a bit darker. And they were staring straight back at her.

Marinette didn't immediatly find Ellis attractive, most likely because she liked Adrien so much. But her stomach fluttered a bit when their eyes met, as cliche as it sounded. But Adrien...Adrien! She shook her head, trying to forget her thoughts. She liked Adrien. She couldn't have feelings for someone she hasn't even spoke to yet. But when she looked back up, Ellis was smiling kindly at her in the distance. She smiled back, her cheeks turning red without her permission. She heard Alya squeal beside her.

"Oh my goodness girl! He was smiling at you! You're blushing too!" Marinette's cheeks only became darker as Alya egged her on. "Don't tell me your heart is making a little more-" Alya was cut off as Marinette playfully pushed her a bit before laughing. _Laugh it off Marinette, laugh it off_. Her heart only had room for Adrien.

The blonde in question was currently already in class, sat beside Nino. They were both listening to Chloe across the room, more like they had to from how loud she was being. Adrien couldn't help but listen in closer though, as Nino tried to block her out.

"I made sure put him in all my classes Sabrina! Who else better to show him around than me? I mean, we're both famous right? He should feel honored to be friends with Chloe Bourgeois!" Adrien was a bit startled to hear Chloe talking about someone who wasn't him, and thankful too. He felt a bit sorry for the mystery student. He leaned over to Nino, who had his head against the desk. "Who's Chloe talking about? Do we have a new student?" Nino looked up for a moment, shaking his head at his blonde friend. "You really haven't heard?" Adrien just shook his head. But before he could really ask any further, the bell rang, and in came Alya and Marinette running to their desks. Adrien smiled a bit as her heard Nino laugh a bit beside him. The girls were good friends to him, even if it meant Marinette hardly ever spoke clearly around him. He just wanted to be better friends with her. He really hoped she didn't hold a grudge after the gum incident.

When the teacher walked in with a larger-than-normal smile on her face, Adrien furrowed his eyebrows. What was he missing here? "Here we go." Adrien heard Nino mutter from beside him, then the entire class lit up in excited chatter. Their teacher, Miss Bustier, quickly quieted them. She smiled even bigger. "I'm happy to announce students, that we have a new student!" Adrien sighed. He had called it anyway. But why was it such a big deal? "I'm pretty sure most of you have heard by now, but Ellis Walker will be joining us here at College Francoise Dupont!" The class was louder now, and Adrien wanted to slap himself. Another celebrity? How could he not have heard about this? He did smile a bit though. Maybe Chloe would leave him alone some now. He watched as the familiar face walked into the class, and turned to the students. The brunette shifted awkwardly on his feet. "Um...I guess my name is Ellis? I've never lived in one place too long but I hope to be in Paris a while!" The entire class got a bit quiet, until Chloe spoke up. "Ellis-kins! Don't you want to sit between Sabrina and I?"

Ellis' eyes seemed to widen in fear before turning to their techer pleadingly. Miss Bustier only smiled slightly before shaking her head. "Why don't you have a seat beside Ivan, Ellis? Right behind Marinette?"

Both students raised their hands, and Ellis seemed to smile at Marinette specifically, going to take a seat behind her.

"And, Marinette, would you mind showing Ellis to all his classes? You have most of your classes together and you are our class president after all!"

Marinette only nodded to Miss Bustier before turning to Ellis and smiling.

While Chloe started to protest Adrien felt Nino nudge his side. Adrien turned to his friend only to see him smirking widely. Nino just nodded toward Marinette and Ellis who were most likely talking about classes. "It seems like Marinette's made a new friend pretty quickly today, doesn't it Adrien?" Adrien only watched Nino confused as he smiled wider. "I guess?"

Adrien turned back to Miss Bustier who was trying to quiet the class. He was always glad to have a new student but he still felt conflicted about the situation. But he just couldn't decide why. Why did he feel so negatively about Ellis being here? He seemed nice enough.

The blonde then just closed his eyes, sighing. This would have to wait until later.

 **Woah! That was quite a long chapter for me to write, but I hope you liked it! Don't attack me just yet Adrienette shippers...I know just how much you like a jealous Adrien. What do you think about Ellis so far? My main point with his character is to make a personality out of him, and not just a pawn to make Adrien jealous. So be ready for some Marinette and Ellis feels, and not just Adrienette.**

 **You guys can start with the ship names now if you want, or if you want to wait.**

 **I'm out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**My dear readers, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed last chapter, so here's Chapter Two! I hope you like the quick updates, since that's pretty new to me (as bad as that sounds!) Be ready for some persepctive from Ellis!**

 _ **(Song - Our Own House / MisterWives)**_

He really didn't want to be here. In Paris. At this school. Away from home. It wasn't really Paris though, he knew. It was the want to be back home. Where he felt like he belonged. But deep down Ellis knew there was truly nothing left for him there, in Italy. But it didn't mean his want to be there was less. His Aunt, she was nice, and caring. She wasn't his mother though.

His mother.

He missed her.

His father too.

When he arrived at College Francoise Dupont that morning, as expected, he was almost trampled by some of his many, many fans. It didn't feel very welcoming. Luckily he had planned ahead and brought along one bodyguard just incase. He was glad he did now, though he hoped one day he didn't have to. Ellis was surrounded by unfamilar faces and was beginning to feel overwhelmed. His bodyguard had a firm hold on his arm but still struggled to get him out of the crowd. He almost jumped when he felt another hand on his arm, tugging frantically.

"Oh Ellis-kins!"

He internally groaned. It was this girl.

His Aunt had a setback in fixing up a room for him at her home, so she insisted for a night or two he stay at the nicest hotel in Paris. Honestly, he would've slept on the couch. But she heavily insisted. The hotel was _really_ nice. His room was luxurious, and had an amazing view. Just not as amazing company. The blonde girl, Chloe, had been attached to his side since he walked through the front doors of the hotel, and wouldn't leave him alone. He was hoping school would be the one escape from her. Guess he was wrong.

He gently shook her off before pushing himself through the crowd. He hated being surrounded by so many people. It made him anxious. If his bodyguard wouldn't get him through, he's do it himself. When he finally made it away from the fans and to where his bodyguard shooed them away he sighed in relief. 'Thank god.' he whispered, glancing up across the room to make sure he really was in the clear.

He froze.

 _Holy._

Ellis had never really been attracted to that many people. He liked personalities. Most of the people he knew his age, mostly in the music buisness had horrible personalities. They were fake too, fake beauty. It was all for the cameras.

The reason Marinette had stood out to him so much though, was because of her eyes. It was really like looking into the sky. So blue. Different than his eyes. He knew he was staring and that she had probably noticed by now, but for some reason he didn't really care. He smiled then too. He really hoped she was a good person, and not like the mayor's daughter.

He was right. She was kind of amazing. This girl. Marinette.

He was a bit aggarvated when he found out Chloe was in his class, but as soon as the teacher had pointed him to sit behind her it was like everything was fixed. She was class president too. It made sense though. For the short amount of time in which he had known her, he could clearly understand why everyone liked her so much. She was sweet and caring and so full of light.

So much like his mother.

Now he was walking down the hallway alongside the bluenette and her best friend Alya, who he also enjoyed being around. It was nice to watch them be so close, such good friends. He hoped he could make friends like that here.

"I guess that I like it here, but I still miss Italy." Ellis said, replying to Alya's interview like questions, she asked a lot of them.

"But why-" Alya started, before Marinette stuck her hand over her mouth. She laughed. "I'm sorry about her asking all the questions Ellis, it's the journalist in her." Ellis just smiled, shaking his head. "I should be a bit used to it by now. So many interviews. Most of them don't bother me that much, but it can be a bit overwhelming." Marinette just smiled sadly, but perked up after a minute. "Well maybe now that you're here in Paris, you won't be as busy!" Ellis just shook his head. "I sure hope so."

It was quiet for a minute as the trio walked to show Ellis his locker, until Marinette felt a tap on her shoulder. The bluenette turned, only to be met with green eyes and a head of blonde hair. "Hey Marinette!" He said, as Nino walked up behind him. Marinette just smiled awkwardly and waved a bit stuttering out a reply. "A-Adrien, hey, I mean hi! Yeah, hi." Adrien just raised his eyebrows a bit, confused. Before he could really ask what was wrong, Nino spoke up. "Dude, why'd you run here so fast-" Nino was cut off as Adrien elbowed him in the stomach. "Hey!" Nino protested, but unheard by Adrien, who was to busy trying to converse with Marinette.

Marinette just blushed the entire conversation, replying with simple nods and shakes of her head. It was pretty clear to anyone on the outside that Marinette had a crush on Adrien, except the boy himself. It was clear to even Ellis.

He frowned.

Of course she'd like someone like Adrien Agreste. A model. The boy seemed nice enough but it didn't keep Ellis from being a bit jealous of Marinette's affections for him.

But, he had barely known the girl for a few hours. He wanted to become good friends with her first before anything else. But it looked like he had time to be patient, especially with how oblivious Adrien seemed. What he wanted the most though, was for all his friends here to like him for who he is, not just because of his status in life.

Who he really was? He was still trying to figure it out.

 **Helloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. So I got a comment from Babycailly42 recommending the ship name Ellinette, which I really like. So comment down below your ideas on the name and some different ones too! I'm out!**

 **WATTPAD** **: BakaSensei**

 **INSTAGRAM** **: maybebug**

 **MIRACULOUS ANIMO** **: maybebug**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I really enjoy when you guys leave a review on this story, but PLEASE don't leave inappropriate comments that I have to delete 'blah,blah,blah'. Just, guys, please don't. So, here is chapter threeeeeeeeeeeee.**

 _ **(Song - Gold / by Imagine Dragons)**_

Marinette greeted another customer as they entered the bakery door, the bell ringing. She honestly loved helping her parents in the bakery with her free time. She didn't mind baking or working. She almost loved it just as much as designing. She especially loved it though, when her friends came to visit her when she was working. Sometimes Alya would just come and sit at the counter as she cashed customer's orders. Today though, Alya didn't come to visit.

"Hey Marinette!" a familiar voice called from the front door. The bluenette looked up, blushing a bit at the figure in the doorway.

 _Ellis_.

"Hey Ellis! What are you up to?" Marinette asked, suprisingly without stuttering. At Marinette's reply, Ellis seemed to gain a bit more confidence before stepping closer to the counter. His smile got wider. "Well, I heard from a certain journalist that I just had to come by the best bakery in Paris!" Ellis answered, as Marinette rolled her eyes. "Should I expect any less from Alya?" They both laughed, as Marinette leaned over the counter. "So, what would you like from the _best bakery_ in Paris then?" Ellis seemed to think for a moment, looking into the glass counter. He them smiled, pointing into the glass. "Can I get a few macarons please?" Marinette giggled, then nodded. "Coming right up."

She was only gone for a second before coming back with a small bag of macarons, and handed them to Ellis. When he went to hand her the money, she lightly pushed away his hand. "My parents have a policy that any of my close friend's orders are on the house. Including you."

Ellis mentaly celebrated. Yes! She already considered him a friend. Which could also be considered a bad thing in a way.

"Are you sure?" he questioned, before Marinette nodded.

Ellis reached in the bag, pulling out a macaron. The second he bit into it was heavenly, and so familiar. He closed his eyes and sighed. Then, without thinking, he spoke.

"These taste just like the macarons my mother used to make."

Marinette's eyes widened, deciding to keep quiet.

"She'd only make them for special occasions. Something like a holiday or my birthday maybe."

Marinette watched with a sad smile as Ellis held the sweet in his hand, looking down a it.

"She said that if I had them all the time, it wouldn't taste the same, it wouldn't be as special."

Ellis' voice cracked a bit, as Marinette then walked from behind the counter. Marinette was glad for once that the bakery wasn't busy at all and no one was inside.

"The macarons, it's something so dumb to cry about, but it caught me off guard. I'm sorry Mari-" Ellis was cut off as Marinette tugged the boy into her arms. "Never say that Ellis, if something means that much to you, it's not dumb to cry about. Letting out your emotions is a good thing, never hold them in to where you break down."

Ellis was in a sort of shock, in the arms of this girl Marinette. He hadn't cried over either of his parents since the day that had actually... _died_. He had kept it all in since then, not wanting to look weak. Now, he was crying because of a macaron, in front of someone. He trusted Marinette, more than he probably first realized. She was truly amazing.

The silence was broken by a small gasp from the door, and a bell Marinette must have been too distracted to hear. In the front doorway of the bakery, stood Alya, Nino, and Adrien. They all appeared a bit surprised at the sight of the two hugging in the bakery. Marinette and Ellis quickly broke apart, as Alya seemed to smile evily.

"Getting close so fast? Slow it down guys!" Marinette and Ellis both blushed deeply, as Marinette glared at Alya.

"Be quiet Alya." Marinette mumbled, avoiding eye contact with either Adrien or Ellis.

Adrien felt a feeling he didn't quite recognize stir in his stomach, as he glared at Ellis. Was this jealousy? But why would he be jealous of Ellis? Adrien then glanced over at a blushing Marinette. He didn't like Marinette, he liked Ladybug. Just Ladybug. It wasn't like Marinette and Ellis were actually together anyway. They had just met.

Right?

Adrien shook his head, looking at Nino. Nino was already looking at him with this creepy smile on his face.

"You okay Nino?" Asked Adrien, who had an eyebrow raised. Nino just laughed, shaking his head. "The real question dude, are you? You're acting awfully weird about Ellis. Is there something you're not telling me about?" Adrien just shook his head.

"Believe me Nino, if _anything_ was wrong, I'd tell you."

Adrien couldn't help but feel like he was lying.

It was later that night after everyone had left the bakery that Nino questioned Alya while walking home. "What are you up to Alya?" Nino asked.

The girl just smiled.

"If we ever want Adrien and Marinette to get together, Adrien needs a little push." Alya said, smiling.

"So you're pushing Ellis and Marinette together to make Adrien jealous? Alya, come on now." Nino said, seeming exasperated. "Yes, Adrien is getting jealous but I don't think you've really thought this through."

Alya just looked at Nino confused. "What do you mean?"

Nino stopped, and turned to Alya.

"Alya, when we came in they were kind of close, and hugging. Yes, it made Adrien jealous, but I don't think he'll react in time before Marinette and Ellis actually start liking eachother, or if they already have." Alya's eyes grew wide before she just shook her head. "You know how much Marinette likes Adrien Nino, I don't think-"

Nino interrupted Alya.

"Marinette is eventually going to get over Adrien, and Ellis seems pretty willing to take the spot."

Alya sighed. "So what do we do?"

Nino shook his head.

"We do nothing Alya. We don't intefere with their problems and we just let it play out."

"Just watch the story unfold."

 **Woah! It got a bit emotional there at one point but like I said, Ellis isn't just going to be a pawn to get a jealous Adrien, I wanted him to be a real character with a peronality and a good backstory! Leave a good review, and tell me which do you ship?**

 **Adrienette or Ellinette?**


End file.
